


Add a little spice.

by rafaelgrant



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: BDSM, Light BDSM, M/M, Oral Sex, Sadism
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-28
Updated: 2020-01-28
Packaged: 2021-02-27 11:48:39
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,349
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22446664
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/rafaelgrant/pseuds/rafaelgrant
Summary: Liam desperately wants to spice things up with his boyfriend Theo- so he makes a suggestion.
Relationships: Liam Dunbar/Theo Raeken
Comments: 3
Kudos: 37





	Add a little spice.

Liam Dunbar felt his entire body shrink in regret at the very second his suggestion slipped out of his lips. _What a stupid,_ stupid idea! As If Theo wouldn't start howling in laughter after hearing his proposal. For his very own surprise, he didn't. Theo Raeken just stood there, sitting on the stool with his elbows placed on the edge of the counter - staring at him, half-smile and all the smugness that was almost his own signature expression. “I hear you.” Theo muttered, trying his best not to giggle. “I knew you were kinky, but I didn't know you were _that_ kinky.” he teased. Liam covered his eyes with his arm, laying down on the sofa. “Why you're embarassed, though?”

Liam couldn't tell. All he knew is that he looked up online ways to spice things up in a relationship, and an article about BDSM popped up. He thought Theo would enjoy the idea of restraining him to their bed and doing all sort of things to him, or it didn't even had to have any restraiments involved. Just free passion. He wouldn't mind a slap or two; in fact, he might even enjoy it. “I'm not.” he said in a squeaky voice, that could only mean that he was lying. Theo couldn't hold his giggle anymore. “Stop it! I was just trying to find new ways to have fun in the bedroom, alright?” Liam barked.

Theo's smile faded away, giving way to a wrinkled forehead. He slided out of the stool and sauntered to the sofa, tapping his boyfriend's ankles so he could let him sit. Liam placed his legs on Theo's lap. “So, you think our sex life is _boring_?” he faked exasperation. Liam's jaw dropped, as if his words were bullets right on his chest. “ _What_!? No! That's not--” he stammared, but as soon as he took his arm off his eyes he noticed Theo's smirk, he was just kidding. “Go fuck yourself, will you?” he withdrawled his legs from Theo's lap sharply, sitting furiously. “Can't really fuck myself and whip my ass at the same time, can I?” he leaned to the side, his shoulders touching. Liam let out a giggle. “I'm all in, babe. But I won't let you put one of those butt plugs up my...” before Theo could finish his sentence, Liam jerked his shoulder violently, looking quite astounded to hear that. “I'm kidding.” Theo said, agape.

Liam bit his lower lip, drawing a deep sigh before start speaking. “Listen, I was _kinda_ expecting you'd..” he stopped talking, hoping Theo would grasp the idea. Theo arched his eyebrows. “ _Oh_! Alright, you want me to... but we don't have any toys to play with.” The other lowered his gaze to Theo's pants, shrugging. “You have a belt, don't you?” Theo scoffed; it wasn't that the idea wasn't appealing to him, it was just that he didn't want Liam to do something he didn't really feel like doing. “Are you okay with that?” Liam nodded. “Yes, and please...” he went for Theo's pants, unbuckling his belt and slipping it out. “ ** _Hard_**.”

Somehow, the tone in Liam's voice made Theo's heart jump. He could tell his boyfriend had spent some time thinking about it. He gulped, taking his belt from Liam's hand and wrapping it carefully on his palm. Liam standed up and started undressing, his whole body shivering with antecipation. Theo grabbed his own cock and gave it a wobble over his jeans, to showcase how thrilled he'd gotten. Liam seemed to enjoy the sight, getting on his knees and sliding Theo's jeans down to his ankles. He wasn't wearing briefs, in a way his cock jumped out hastily. Liam touched his boyfriend's organ, so very used to the sensation it gave him but somehow it felt like the very first time he was feeling it on his hands. How smooth, how clean, the perfect amount of trimmed pubes. He threw an alluring glare to his boyfriend, who was now leaning against the sofa with both hands locked behind his head. Half-closed eyes, taking in the sight. “How're you liking that, huh?” Theo muttered as Liam spat on his glans, the saliva dripping down to his shaft as Liam's hand made gentle gestures around it. He clenched his buttcheeks to the sound of his boyfriend's voice. “I'm going to like it even more when you spank me.” he provoked, now lowering his head and evolving his lips around Theo's cock, the action made Theo hoist his head back in response, groaning pleasurably.

When he felt one of his buttcheeks set ablaze, he wasn't expecting it. It happened so suddenly; Theo leaning over and then swishing his belt down, striking it precisely on his skin. Liam let out a grunt of pain and pleasure - he had to wait a second before resuming his oral activity, taking in the excitment; he felt his own cock tensing up against his stomach. “ _Yeah_ , like that!” he whinned, meeting his boyfriend's exhilirating gaze. How unexpectadely good that felt! “Fuck! How was that?” Theo asked, giving only the amount of time for Liam to nod before decreasing his belt in another unrelenting strike - only this time on his other cheek. Liam winced. “You're fucking precious, do you know that?” Theo said under his breath as he pushed his body back on the sofa, shuting his eyes to allow Liam to do his work. He'd never gave him such comitted head. The tip of his fingers brushed against Liam's hair - he wanted to have as much phyisical contact with his boyfriend as it was possible. He wanted to blend himself to him, to become whole and perfect in an everlasting melody that'd lead up to the most memorable orgasm they'd had together. After a certain period of time, Liam could feel Theo was about to ejaculate, so he decided to draw his mouth away.

He stood up and dwelled on his boyfriend's lap, his ass perfectly visible. Theo gripped his belt tight on his palm, rubbing one of his cheeck and settling a few slaps on it before advencing to what he was really eager for - his slaps only did as much as make Liam moan faintly.

The first strike made Liam yelp, his body bristling with the sensation; he could feel his cheeck burning. Every strike made Liam's body sway forfecully on Theo's lap, in a way his cock pressed against his boyfriend's thigh. The fricction made him groan even louder. “ _Again_ , _again_!” he begged. Theo obeyed, and then again... again... again... Until Theo could feel something warm spraying against his thigh, and he knew his boyfriend had came. “Did I make you cum?” Theo helped Liam out of his lap, tittering at the sight of jizz dripping off of his thigh. He scraped his index finger on the viscuous liquid, taking it to his mouth where he sucked it with closed eyes. His cock was still throbbing from all the friction and excitment he'd provided his boyfriend; something about making Liam horny and satisfied just drive him nuts, quite literally. “You taste so good.” he gave one more suck at his finger. Liam was panting, trying his best to avoid from sitting directly on the sofa. “I've never... I've never came so hard in my entire life.” he stammered, his lips slightly open as he tried to absorb the oxygen from the air around him. After a moment trying to reestablish himself, he glared over to Theo who was pleasureing himself - dick still pulsating, ready to burst out. He got on his knees once again, and began licking every part of it- his reddish head, then wandering his tongue over his protruding veins, gave a little sucking to his balls. And then he felt it, as he sucked his balls, the liquid spurting all over his face as Theo's wail filled the room and his body stiffened. “You know I have sensitive balls!” he protested in between moans. “How was it?” he asked his boyfriend, catching his eyes. Liam nodded enthusiatically. “We're headed to the sex shop _right_ _now_!"

**Author's Note:**

> Hope you guys enjoy it—I do apologize for any spelling mistakes. I tried my best to make it enjoyable. If you have any requests, I'd love to take it.


End file.
